Pickups are used to transport various types of articles, such as cardboard boxes. Oftentimes an article will occupy a position within the pickup box that will require an individual to climb up into the pickup box in order to retrieve the desired article. While this may be a viable option for some individuals, it is not for others. What would be desirable is an implement that would allow an individual to stand next to the pickup box and retrieve an article that is out of the individual's own personal reach.